Au fil de l'eau
by Lied
Summary: Vignettes de moments entre Haruka et Michiru attention YURI
1. Concerto

**j'aime beaucoup le couple formé par Haruka et Michiru, c'est peut-être donc normal que j'écrive sur elles... après tout, on ne peut pas être fan de yuri et du manga Sailor Moon et passer à côté de ce couple adorable.**

**Bonne lecture.**

oOo

**Concerto**

oOo

Elle la regarde.

Sa peau d'albâtre, ses cils longs et soyeux, ses paupières baissées pudiquement dans la lumière.

Haruka soupire et s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil,  
malgré l'envie qui démange ses doigts et son corps d'aller toucher la  
femme sur scène.

Michiru joue de son violoncelle et l'assemblée, sous son charme, écoute  
dans un silence quasi-religieux les lents pleurs qui sortent de  
l'instrument et chantent l'amour triste d'un Orphée en proie à la perte  
de l'amour.

Haruka ferme les yeux et laisse la musique la pénétrer.

Elle connait le morceau par coeur, à force d' avoir entendu Michiru le répéter sans cesse pour ce concert.

Un soupir de plaisir échappe à ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois, et son  
esprit recrée, par ses souvenirs, le mouvements des mains de sa  
compagne.

Elle en imagine le ballet se déplaçant sur son corps et lui évoquant  
l'amour réciproque qu'elles ressentent, l'une envers l'autre. Elle ne  
peut s'empêcher de sourire, yeux clos, tête en arrière sur le bord du  
fauteuil, tandis que s'élèvent les notes poétiques du jeu de son  
amoureuse.

Puis le concert s'achève et Michiru salue. Elle cherche du regard son  
Autre, à travers la salle, mais ses yeux ont beau faire l'aller-retour,  
pas de tête blonde immense parmi les petits asiatiques qui composent la  
majorité de ces spectateurs, point d'Haruka en vue.

Ses yeux se voilent, elle avait espéré trouver sa compagne à la  
première, mais après tout, comment lui en vouloir, quand elle n'a fait  
que lui rejouer encore et encore le même morceau depuis des semaines.  
Elle comprend qu'Haruka soit blasée. Mais le coeur n'en reste pas moins  
blessé.

Michiru quitte la scène, enfin, après une ultime révérence.

Alors, elle entre dans sa loge. Où l'attend une gerbe de lis d'un pâle éclatant.

Et derrière, Il y a ce sourire ravageur qui lui a volé son coeur il y a des millénaires de cela.

Haruka tend les fleurs à la femme de sa vie alors que celle-ci rit, avant de les serrer contre son coeur.

Et les lis finissent leur voyage sur la table de maquillage alors que  
les mains se cherchent avidement et que les lèvres se trouvent, dans le  
silence doux des soupirs et des souffles de plaisirs.

oOo

**fin**

oOo


	2. première nuit

**Attention, thème très mature !**

**Première nuit**

Ma peau brûle sous ses mains. J'halète, je pleurniche, j'oublie tout alors qu'elle me déshabille.  
Non, non, nous ne devons pas. Je t'en prie, Haruka. Nous ne devons pas. Mais les mots ne sortent pas de ma bouche, mes lèvres ne laissent échapper que des gémissements.  
Je sens l'air frais autour de moi ; je suis nue et elle est vêtue.  
J'ai l'impression de découvrir mon corps à travers son regard.  
Je frissonne, un peu de pudeur, un peu de honte, et je baisse mes paupières pour cacher mon regard, pour ne plus la voir. Mais ses mains reviennent sur moi. La caresse de sa chemise contre ma peau me donne la chair de poule. Peu romantique comme image, mais la sensation elle...  
Mon corps tout entier se tend, impatient, réclamant quelque chose d'interdit et de merveilleux. Plus jeune, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes amies riaient nerveusement en parlant de sexe. Maintenant, l'envie de rire et de pleurer me tenaille. Sa main glisse vers le bas de mon dos et se repose, légèrement, sur la courbe d'une de mes fesses.  
Je suis toujours aussi nue, elle est tout autant habillée qu'auparavant. Et puis il y a tout à coup une légère sensation humide sur mon sein gauche et elle embrasse mon mamelon. Je pleure, cette fois, réellement.  
Haruka, mon Haruka. Ne t'arrête pas. Même si nous ne devons pas.  
Et je m'agrippe à sa chemise, et je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à elle, et quand je tombe, malgré tout, sur le lit derrière moi, je n'en éprouve plus honte ni conscience de moi. Je ne sens plus que ses mains.  
Je ne vibre plus que sous ses baisers. Et quand enfin sa peau atteint la mienne, nue contre nue, et que nous ne sommes plus qu'une, je crie mon âme.  
La première nuit de notre destin.

o0o

**fin**

o0o


End file.
